Red and Blue
by Bacop1
Summary: Leslie Shay and the rest of Firehouse 51 as they struggle to keep the city safe in the midst of romance, danger, trials, injuries and heartbreak. Leslie Shay meets her match, but can red and blue mix? (Leslie Shay and Original Character)
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Clarice decided to move ago New York and away from Leslie Shay. Things were getting easier day by day. In emergency services, memories tend to be short. Another call. Another run. Your mind is constantly moving forward. You cannot dwell on the past. She was back to her old self.

Things were almost "normal" again.

Leslie Shay stocked the side wall of Ambulance 61 with more 4x4 gauze. Her partner Gabrielle Dawson was talking to her as she cleaned trash from under the front seat.

"I have three birthday parties this week alone. I swear my family has to stop reproducing." Gabby grumbled.

"See another bonus of being gay. No unplanned reproductions.". Shay grinned at her.

"Ugh, Shay. Really girl. Sometimes you are such a dude."

They both laughed.

"Hey Shay I heard from Casey that Mark from Engine 10 had his transfer papers in."

"Yeah. He mentioned it last week."

Shay had known Mark Davis since she was in middle school. He had been friends with her father and a fireman for longer than she remembered. He was the closest thing to an Uncle in her life, and when she officially came out at 18 he hugged her, kissed her forehead and told her he'd still come to her house and clean shotguns when a girl arrived to take her on a date.

When Mark's sister died of breast cancer he asked her to officially become his son Trevor's godmother. Eight years later, Trevor was finishing his first deployment in Afghanistan, Shay had been on the CFD for longer than she thought she'd survive and Mark was closer to retirement daily.

Mark had worked the Engine near O'Hare airport for nearly seven years and the commute was wearing him down. He told her over the phone that when Trevor returned home he wanted to transfer closer to home. More time with his son he said. He missed the soldier terribly during his deployment and every moment counted.

She smiled.

"Shay please come with me to my cousin's party." Gabriela begged. "It's gonna be all four year olds, and new moms, and khaki wearing investment bankers, I'll die alone."

Shay scoffed. "Take Mills. Why do I have to suffer?"

"Mills does a body good, but I can't talk to him! Come one Shay.". She lowered her voice and batted her eyes. "You're the only one who can...stimulate my brain.". She then wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I might be offended.". Shay joked.

"Come on girl. You go with me and I'll go with you to Trevor's welcome home bash. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend so you won't have to talk to rowdy 19 year old boys all night."

Shay narrowed her eyes. "You run a good hustle Dawson. I'm in."

"Yes!" her partner whooped from the front seat.

Their laughs were interrupted by two high pitched wails and a horn. The female voice across the speakers alerted them to a unconscious fall patient just blocks from their station.

Shay slammed the cabinet doors shut as Dawson gunned the engine and fired up the lights and sirens.

As they pulled out of the station Shay sat back against her seat and sighed. Yes things we're back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriela Dawson slung her medic bag over her shoulder and headed into the bar for the fall patient. Updates enroute to the call made the situation a little more clear. An intoxicated male, age 22, decided to do a striptease on a barstool. He subsequently fell striking his head twice. Once on the bar and once on the brass foot rail as he headed to the floor. She shook her head. She hated dealing with drunks.

Leslie Shay snapped on her nitrile gloves as she jogged to catch up with her partner.

"Hey Gabby do you want to wait for PD?" she asked. Intoxicated patients meant a police response in case of trouble.

"Nah, as busy as they've been today they could take forever." Dawson replied as she pushed open the doors.

Shay shook her head. She knew that would be Dawson's answer before she even asked. She keyed up the radio and announced to dispatch that they were on scene and asked for an update on police response. The dispatcher confirmed no ETA on police. She pulled the stretcher out of the rear of the medic unit and pushed it inside.

She quickly entered the bar and found Dawson weaving through the small crowd that was huddled around the unconscious man.

They went to work. A small trickle of blood coming from the young man's left ear was a bad sign. They immediately began their assessment and treatment. Without discussion or argument they fluidly responded off of one another's actions. Shay began an IV line as Dawson attached EKG leads. Shay radioed in the patient's status to dispatch as Dawson checked the patients eyes and his reactivity to light. It was a delicate ballet that the two developed over time.

They initially ignored the elevated tones coming from the crowd around them. When a beer bottle struck the wall just feet away from them they began to take notice. Apparently their injured Romeo was doing a striptease for a girl who had a boyfriend...a very large, drunk and aggressive boyfriend. Now the friends of the parties involved figured a good way to reconcile the situation was to fight. Forget the seriously injured man on the ground.

Shay grabbed her radio and keyed up, "Ambulance 61 to Dispatch, we need PD to our location Code 12. I repeat, situation unsafe."

The crowd began shoving back and forth. One man stumbled and fell. Dawson and Shay simultaneously threw themselves over the patient to protect him.

"We gotta get him outta here." Dawson growled.

Both women turned their head at the sounds of sirens in the distance. Shay smiled. "Calvary's coming."

The angry boyfriend made his way to where Dawson and Shay were kneeling with the patient.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" yelled the intoxicated man.

Shay stood and took up a defensive posture in front of Dawson and the patient. She raised her hands and tried to reason with him. "Look man, its over okay? Just let us take care of this guy. It's not worth going to jail over alright?"

"Move out of my way." he said angrily.

"I can't." She said defiantly. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Fine with me." He said as he took angry steps towards her. He raised his hand in the air and Shay raised her hands to protect herself. She felt Dawson grab her leg from her position on the floor. Shay tucked her chin and waited for the blow. This was going to hurt.

Just as she knew she was going to be hit, she caught a flash of blue from her right. The flash collided with the drunken man and straight onto a bar table covered with glasses.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dawson yelled. Shay snapped out of her momentary trance and helped Dawson load the man, rather unceremoniously onto the stretcher and out the door to the street. As they wheeled the man outside Truck 81 and crew arrived.

Otis was the first to them. "Are you both okay?" Dawson nodded. The firefighters assisted them load the man into the rear of the ambulance.

"We need someone to drive!" Shay shouted as the patients vitals began to spiral south. Lt. Casey called out that he would drive. As Mouch and Otis closed the doors of the ambulance Shay caught a glimpse of the drunken man who almost struck her being led out of the bar in handcuffs. His face was covered in blood.

She smiled to herself as she and Dawson resumed their duties.

God she loved the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Leslie Shay stood at the nurses station filling out paperwork. Dawson had gone to use the restroom and raid the "snack stash" hidden by the lounge.

She heard a commotion from one of the exam rooms. A police officer stood looking at the bed which was blocked from view by a curtain.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she heard a male voice yell. She immediately recognized the voice as the drunken boyfriend from their last run.

Nurse Stef Brown walked from behind the curtain shaking her head. The nurse went to the nurse's station and began typing on the computer.

"Hey Stef what's the deal with that guy?" Shay asked. "He wanted to cave our skulls in on our last call."

"The fine gentleman in 3B needs stitches in his face. Looks like he was Tasered too." Stef looked at Shay accusingly.

"Hey hey! Wasn't me this time I swear." Shay said as she held her hands up. She smiled.

"Just kidding Shay." the nurse began. Dawson walked up mid conversation.

"Lover boy's face got torn up!" She exclaimed. "Thank goodness for our boys in blue."

"Yeah." Shay agreed. "Just in time."

"I definitely thought we were gonna rumble with him."

"Rumble? Come on Dawson what is this West Side Story?" Shay said as she rolled her eyes.

Dawson began to sing mockingly, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay….oh wait that's your line." She laughed as she winked at her best friend.

"You have an illness. Stef run a CBC, Chem 7 and might wanna throw a random brain scan in there for my partner here. She's obviously sick." Shay teased back.

Stef laughed and shook her head at the two.

"Seriously though where is the PD who handled this guy for us. I could lay a wet one on him for saving my little Shay." Dawson said as she rubbed her friend's shoulder. "One head injury a year is all you're allotted."

Stef looked at her chart with a sly grin. "Officer Hayes is in 4A. Needed a few stitches on the arm. Getting wrapped up now."

"Thanks." Dawson said with a smile.

She and Shay walked down the hallway in stride.

"I'm just glad everyone is ok." Shay said relieved.

"Agreed." Dawson replied.

The curtain was opened as they approached the bed. A doctor stepped out. He smiled and nodded at the two paramedics.

Sitting on the bed was Officer Hayes. She was wearing her uniform but left sleeve of the traditional powder blue shirt Chicago police wore was rolled up revealing a bright white bandage. Her navy blue external carrier with bullet proof vest sat next to her on the bed. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and a pair of Oakley sunglasses were perched on her head. Shay took in the woman before her. Maybe 5'5 if she was lucky, the Officer was not the strapping gun toting bad ass that she pictured as the one to rush in and save the day at the last call. She was impressed. Thankful. And Shay hated to admit it, intrigued. The Officer even injured sitting on the bed looked confident and in control. The officer began to gather her things and stood up from the bed.

Shay smiled and looked cheekily at her partner. "What was that about laying a wet one one the Officer?"

Dawson looked at her with a fake scowl. "I guess I'll leave that one to you."

Shay stepped forward and got Officer Hayes' attention. "Hey, we were the medics on the last call and wanted to thank you."

"Oh, hi." The Officer said. "Ashley Hayes. 11th District."

"Gabreila Dawson. This is my partner Leslie Shay. Ambulance 61. You saved our butts in there." Dawson said thankfully as they all shook hands.

"Just glad I was there in time." Officer Hayes replied humbly.

"How's the arm?" Shay asked.

"It's good. Just a few stitches. When I tackled the suspect we landed on a bar table. Some glasses broke and cut my arm….his face. He got Tasered for his trouble. I feel like I got the better end of the bargain." The Officer smiled at Shay.

"Definitely." Dawson said as she chuckled. She noticed the Officer smiling at her partner. Oh yeah. This chick definitely picked up the gay vibe from Shay. She was definitely flirting. Dawson grinned. "So…...Hey I know FD and PD don't normally get together much but we are having a little get together tonight after shift. Some drinks, some food, very low key. And I know I owe you a beer….or six for saving our butts. Wanna come?"

"Thanks, I'll try and stop by." The two women exchanged cell numbers. "I'll text you the info."

"Hope to see you there." Shay said with a smile.

The Officer nodded and headed back towards the room housing the prisoner.

Shay and Dawson pushed their gurney out towards the ambulance.

"Soooo…that was interesting." Dawson said.

"What do you mean?" Shay asked.

"Oh, come on Leslie. That cop was definitely laying on the 'Wanna see my handcuffs' vibe." Dawson said. "And she ain't bad on the eyes."

"No way. This isn't 'Fifty Shades of Dawson' ya know." she said as she made air quotes with her fingers. "People can just be polite. She was nice and she saved our asses. Better than a lot of the cops we've dealt with in the past."

"We'll see." Dawson sad.

"I just think it's bad ass she took out that guy on her own." Shay stated.

"Aw just think you two could have little Taser dates together." Dawson teased as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Kinky."

Shay rolled her eyes and slammed the rear doors shut on her partner.

She started the Ambulance and pulled off towards the firehouse.

"She was cute though." Shay said to her partner with a smile. She waited for the reaction.

She laughed as her partner gloated and yelled "I knew it. Gaydar so on target!"

They both laughed together as they continued driving back towards the station. Today had been a good day.


End file.
